The aim of the present application is to register a bearing assembly, an arrangement of beams and a rail-changing system that incorporate notable inventions.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of a new rail-changing system that allows for a simple and reliable structure, applicable to a large number of rails, and which does not require high accuracy in the tolerances so that is used correctly.
In the state of the art there are known devices that divert carriages of air transport systems. Some of the known types consist of actuating parts of a track, such that there is a segment that actively diverts the path of the rail. These types of rails represent a technically complex and costly solution.
On the other hand, there are passive rail systems from which the transport carriages that circulate with rolling assemblies, suitable for modifying the path of the carriage, hang.
An example of the second type of system is represented by the invention disclosed in the document FR472199A. This system has several disadvantages, the most important one being the transition of loads during the change in direction. With the configuration of two wheels and a lower guiding element 6 on the primary segment, there is a moment in which the bearings have to jump from one beam to another without a guide and, in addition, the jump is conditioned by the size of the plates 8, since if there is to be a solid assembly, the thickness of the plates 8 must be significant and therefore, the jump between beams is as well, thus multiplying the risk of locking the wheels. Furthermore, the defined configuration would not be able to pull the assembly since there would not be any space to transmit momentum towards the wheels. In the case of transmitting momentum through the plate 8, its dimensions would increase, making the jump between the beams much bigger and making it easier to lock the wheels between the beams. Furthermore, the system is configured to be used on beams with standard profiles, with wheels adapted to the tilt of the wedge flanges of said profile, which increases the risk of locking or an abrupt jump that disturbs the balance of the load. The track selection system is based on the actuation of lugs on oscillating arms with a horizontal rotational axis; this system requires a lug to be raised completely and the other one lowered correctly so that the change in direction takes place without tolerances; if the system does not raise it properly, the change in direction cannot take place.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,462 reproduces most of the disadvantages mentioned, since it has two main wheels upon which the load to be transported lies. The gap between beam segments cannot be very large given the risk of locking. Furthermore, the guiding system includes oscillating arms that rotate horizontally, and are equipped with bearings that must fit perfectly into a guiding side channel. If the oscillating arm is not raised to the correct height, the bearing will not fit into the groove and the change in direction will not take place. In case of wanting to pull the rolling assembly, the increase in the thickness of the plates 27 would make the gap between the segments that must be jumped by the main wheels relatively large, leading to the locking or an abrupt jump, disrupting the balance of the load. Furthermore, the rail-changing mechanism “pushes” the assembly, disrupting the balance of the carried load.
There is, therefore, the need for a track-changing system that resolves the aforementioned problems.